Improving the security of a satellite signal is a continuous challenge for signal distributors. The lack of a native two-way communication channel between receiver and head end leaves the satellite signal vulnerable to piracy. In one type of attack, a subscribing customer activates multiple receivers under one account and passes them along to friends and neighbors for a nominal fee that is less than what would be charged by the satellite distributor if each friend or neighbor were to establish their own individual account. Another form of piracy arises when a subscribing customer retrieves a security code from a legitimate receiver, and distributes the code to non-subscribing owners of other receivers through another communication medium (usually the Internet).
Clearly, such breaches of security can have an impact on revenues and therefore improvements in the area of protecting satellite signals from piracy would be welcomed by the satellite signal distribution industry.